Konfusion
by Pingulein
Summary: Grimmjow wird zusammen mit Ulquiorra auf eine Mission geschickt, welche zuerst sinnlos wirkt, doch es scheint sich mehr hinter ihr zu verbergen, als sie gedacht hätten. Doch nicht nur das, auch Ulquiorra benimmt sich zeitweise äußerst merkwürdig.


**Konfusion**

Ein lautes Keuchen ertönte, als Grimmjows Beine wegknickten. Viel zu schnell näherte sich der Boden ihm vor seinen Augen, der Druck des Reiatsus über ihm beschleunigte dies nur. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er seine Arme vorziehen und sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützen, ballte sie dann zu Fäusten. Dieser verdammte Shinigami! Wieder hatte er sich ihm widersetzt, ihn immer wieder beleidigt und sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt.

Das war nichts Neues, doch der Shinigami schien es leid zu sein. Grimmjow wusste, dass es nun gefährlich war, ihn noch weiter zu reizen, er wusste, wo seine Grenzen lagen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund durchfuhr ihn der Zorn an diesem Tag stärker als sonst, ließ die risikobehafteten Worte aus seinem Mund fahren.

„Du verdammter Wichser…!", grummelte er leise, hob den Kopf und beobachtete, wie das stetige, kühle Lächeln des Shinigamis erlosch, einem unendlich kälteren, verärgerten Blick Platz machte. Doch nicht nur das war der Grund dafür, dass dem Blauhaarigen auf einmal die Luft wegblieb – das Reiatsu hatte sich verdoppelt, presste aggressiv seinen Körper zu Boden, auch seine Hände konnten ihn jetzt nicht mehr stützen. Hart schlug er mit Oberkörper und Kinn auf den Boden auf, die Luft blieb ihm weg.

„Was glaubst du, mit wem du hier sprichst?", grollte es über ihm. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich dir ein wenig Respekt beibringe." Mit diesen Worten setzte er einen Fuß auf Grimmjows Rücken, trat zu. Es war nicht sonderlich schmerzhaft, jedoch sehr entwürdigend.

Als hätte Aizen Grimmjows Gedanken gehört, drückte er nun stärker, schmerzhafter zu. Als von dem Espada nur ein Knurren kam, ließ er von seinem Rücken ab, trat stattdessen gegen seinen Kopf.

Was war mit dem Shinigami los? Normalerweise hielt er nichts davon, zu versuchen, sich andere durch physische Angriffe gefügig zu machen. Hatte er Aizen wirklich so sehr erzürnt, dass dieser dies vergaß?

Nachdem er noch einige Male auf ihn eingetreten hatte, ließ er von ihm ab, drehte sich weg.

„Du kannst gehen.", sagte er noch, dass ließ Grimmjow sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Mit schmerzendem Kopf rappelte er sich auf und ging. Zu gern hätte er noch einen beleidigenden Spruch abgelassen, doch er wusste, dass dies im Moment nicht das Schlauste war, also ließ er es bleiben und schwieg.

Stille herrschte in dem großen Konferenzsaal in Hueco Mundo. Nur ein leises Rascheln der Papiere, welche Aizen gerade sortierte, war zu hören. Die Anwesenden Arrancar beobachteten ihn dabei, während sie auf das Erscheinen der letzten beiden fehlenden Espada warteten.

Dann öffnete sich auch schon schwungvoll die große Tür, fiel mit einem lauten Knallen wieder zu. Ulquiorra musste nicht aufschauen, um zu sehen, wer diesen Lärm verursacht hatte. Er fühlte einen kalten, hasserfüllten Blick auf sich, dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Grimmjow sich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ und die Arme verschränkte.

Wenige Minuten später traf auch Nnoitra ein, so dass sie vollzählig waren.

„Wie schön, dann sind ja jetzt alle da.", brach Aizen endlich das Schweigen. „Ich komme diesmal gleich zum Punkt, es gibt neue Missionen für einige von euch."

Wie immer sagte er erst, wen er auf die jeweilige Mission schicken würde und erklärte dann die genauen Informationen über jene. Nachdem bereits die Hälfte der Espada eine Mission zugeteilt bekommen hatte, wandte er sich Grimmjow und Ulquiorra zu.

„Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, ihr werdet dieses Mal zusammen auf eine Mission gehen."

Grimmjows Augen weiteten sich. Er! Zusammen! **Mit Ulquiorra!** Augenblicklich stand er auf, der Stuhl scharrte Laut über den Boden, dann ließ er die Handflächen auf den Tisch knallen.

„Was soll das!", beschwerte er sich lautstark. „Wofür habe ich denn meine Fracción! Warum soll ausgerechnet **er** mitkommen!"

„Grimmjow, beruhige dich. Deine Fracción ist nicht geeignet für diese Mission. Willst du etwa meine Entscheidung anzweifeln, noch bevor du weißt, worum es genau geht?"

Mit einem leisen Knurren ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder. Widerwillig hörte er Aizens Erklärungen ohne weiteres Murren zu. Ihre Mission war einfach, sie sollten in der Wüste Hueco Mundos überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Eine äußerst merkwürdige Mission, was sollte in dieser Einöde schon sein? Jedenfalls nichts Interessantes. Sie war eines Espadas nicht wert, und trotzdem schickte Aizen gleich zwei von ihnen für so etwas! Da stimmte doch etwas nicht...

Sie sollten noch an diesem Tag aufbrechen, also begaben sie sich sofort auf den Weg. Genervt lief Grimmjow hinter Ulquiorra durch den Sand, sie hatten Las Noches soeben verlassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen, bis Grimmjow aufgeholt hatte, dann warf er ihm kurz einen Blick zu und lief weiter. Was war das jetzt gewesen? Hatte er etwa auf ihn gewartet? Grimmjow schüttelte den Kopf. Das war äußerst merkwürdig.

Mehrere Stunden liefen sie weiterhin durch die Wüste. Das Umfeld änderte sich nicht, den Weg, den sie zurückgelegt hatten, konnte man lediglich dadurch erkennen, das Las Noches langsam ein wenig kleiner wirkte, auch wenn man selbst dies nicht sonderlich gut sah.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, drehe ich noch durch.", knurrte Grimmjow, doch Ulquiorra antwortete nicht, lief einfach weiter gerade aus. Das war nichts Neues, doch es nervte den sechsten Espada, gerade jetzt, wo er gezwungen war, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

„Diese Mission ist das sinnloseste seit langem. Ob jemand Aizen als Kind auf den Kopf hat fallen lassen?", versuchte er, den anderen zu provozieren. Immerhin war er der Loyalste von ihnen. Doch es kam keine Antwort, wieder lief Ulquiorra einfach schweigend weiter.

Abermals entfuhr Grimmjow ein leises Knurren, er wollte eine Reaktion sehen! So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben!

„Was ist, willst du deinen geliebten Aizen nicht verteidigen? Du liegst ihm doch so zu Füßen!", kam nun lauter von ihm, doch erneut folgte keine Reaktion. Er spürte, wie der Zorn in Sekundenschnelle seinen Körper durchfuhr und seine Hand sich selbständig machte, den Arm des anderen griff und ihn mit einem Ruck umdrehte, sodass sie sich gegenüberstanden.

„Ey!", schrie er ihn an. „Wenn ich schon mit dir allein in dieser Einöde sein muss, kannst du mir gefälligst auch antworten, oder bist du dir zu fein dafür!"

Ulquiorra starrte ihn nur emotionslos wie immer an und entzog ihm seinen Arm. Gerade wollte Grimmjow weiter reden, als es sich um sie herum verdunkelte. Er stockte. Wie konnte es noch dunkler werden, hier war doch immer Nacht? Doch ehe er weiter nachdenken konnte, spürte er ein gewaltiges Reiatsu hinter sich, gleichzeitig sah er, wie Ulquiorra vor ihm ein Cero bildete. Erschrocken sprang er zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Dann drehte er sich um, erblickte ihren Gegner. Es war ein riesiger Hollow. Grimmjow fragte sich, ob er jemals etwas so großes gesehen hatte, doch trotz seiner immense Größe wirkte er auf irgendeine Art und Weise erschreckend knochig. Noch auffallender war, dass dieses Ding keine Augen besaß. Nicht nur, dass die gigantische Maske keine Löcher für die Augen hatte, nein, irgendetwas sagte dem Blauhaarigen, dass sich auch unter der Maske keine Augen befanden. Ein Maul jedoch hatte es, mit gewaltigen Reißzähnen. Sein Reiatsu glich dem eines Espadas, doch es war keiner, wie ein Vasto Lorde sah es auch nicht aus. Was war es dann...? Das Cero Ulquiorras schien ihm auch nichts ausgemacht zu haben - wie konnte das sein?

„Grimmjow", sagte Ulquiorra ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Nutze deine Resurrección und bekämpfe ihn!"

„Mach's doch selbst!", fauchte Grimmjow, gleich auf hundert achtzig. Wie konnte der andere es wagen, ihm etwas befehlen zu wollen!

In seinem Ärger bemerkte er nicht, wie der feindliche Hollow zum Schlag ansetzte. Er sah, wie sich Ulquiorras Augen weiteten, doch ehe er sich fragen konnte, warum, traf ihn eine unglaubliche Wucht und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter weg. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles, sie brannten und fielen ihm letztlich zu. Ihm schoss die Frage, wie ein einfacher Hollow ihn mit einem Schlag kampfunfähig machen konnte, durch den Kopf, ehe er in die Besinnungslosigkeit abdriftete.

Langsam kam Grimmjow wieder zu sich, versuchte augenblicklich, sich zu orientieren. Jemand hielt ihn fest. Sie waren in Bewegung. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass derjenige, der ihn hielt, Ulquiorra war. Dieser hatte nun angehalten und ließ ihn los, sodass er unvorbereitet auf den Boden knallte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf, wandelte sich dann zu einem schmerzhaften Pochen, welches ihn wieder an den Schlag erinnerte, den er einstecken musste. Mist...! Was war das für ein Drecksvieh, dass er solche Schmerzen hatte, sogar Bewusstlos geworden war?

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Die Worte des anderen Espada holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, was schmerzvoller war, als er gedacht hätte, und bemerkte dabei, dass er durch eine Wunde auf der Brust und einer weiteren am Kopf nicht wenig blutete. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Ulquiorra – hatte er das gerade wirklich gefragt?

„Natürlich habe ich Schmerzen, du Wichser hast mich gerade einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen!", stöhnte er und fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf, tastete dann vorsichtig seine Wunde an der Brust ab. „Was ist passiert?" Jetzt erst sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass sie im Wald der Menos waren.

„Nachdem du bereits nach dem ersten Schlag des Gegners außer Gefecht gesetzt wurdest,..." Ein emotionsloser, dennoch strafender Blick traf ihn. „...Hielt ich es für besser, wenn wir uns fürs Erste zurückziehen. Wir kennen den Gegner nicht, wissen nicht einmal, was er ist. Wir können allerdings auch nicht nach Las Noches zurück, ohne ausschließen zu können, dass wir auf ihn treffen..." Kurz dachte Ulquiorra nach, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wir kommen als auch nicht an Informationen. Wir brauchen einen Plan."

Nun kehrte Stille ein. Natürlich hatte Grimmjow keinen Plan, genau so wenig wie Ulquiorra. Also schwieg er und schloss schließlich die Augen, er hatte Schmerzen und der Drang, zu schlafen, überkam ihn.

„Gedenkst du, in so einer Situation zu schlafen?", fragte Ulquiorra ungläubig und blickte auf ihn hinab. Der Blauhaarige öffnete die Augen wieder halb, doch er wusste nicht, was er ihm entgegen bringen sollte.

„Sei still...", murmelte er also nur, leicht geistesabwesend, der Blutverlust machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er gedacht hätte.

Ein weiteres Mal schloss er die Augen, merkte, wie er bereits nach einigen Sekunden in den Schlaf abdriftete. Doch ehe dies passieren konnte, spürte er kalte Finger auf seiner Haut, sofort war er wieder wach, öffnete die Augen erschrocken wieder ein Stück. Ulquiorra hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und inspizierte nun seine Wunde. „Lass den Scheiß! Verpiss dich!", fauchte Grimmjow, Ulquiorra warf ihm jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sah er wieder zu der Wunde und strich mit einem Finger über dessen Rand. Erschrocken keuchte der Liegende auf, seine Schmerzen waren so schon schlimm genug, aber durch die Berührung verzehnfachten sie sich noch einmal.

„Was soll das... Nimm deine Hände da weg!", knurrte er, versuchte seine Schmerzen zu verbergen, verzog aber dennoch das Gesicht.

„Deine Verletzung muss behandelt werden.", antwortete Ulquiorra lediglich kalt, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und wie genau willst du das hier machen, huh!" Ein weiteres Mal sah Grimmjow sich um, doch wie vorher gab es nicht mehr zu sehen, als ein paar unechte Bäume.

Schweigend sah Ulquiorra weiterhin auf seine Wunde, dann öffnete er sein Oberteil, zog es aus und riss einen großen Teil davon heraus. Mit diesem verband er nun Grimmjows Verletzung.

Fassungslos sah dieser ihn an. Hatte er grade wirklich so etwas selbstlose getan, wie seine Jacke für ihn auszuziehen und auch noch zu zerreißen? Ungläubig starrte er in seine Augen, versuchte, eine Antwort, eine Erklärung in den grünen Smaragden zu finden, doch sie wirkten kalt und emotionslos wie immer. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über seinen nun freien Oberkörper schweifen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme ruppiger klang, als beabsichtigt. Es war ihm egal, die Person, zu der er sprach, war keine andere, als die, die er am meisten verabscheute.

Der Andere schwieg jedoch wie so oft, stand auf und setzte sich an einen nicht weit entfernten Baum.

„Schlaf ruhig, ich werde Wache halten.", sagte er. Grimmjow wollte erst protestieren, weiter auf ihn einreden, doch er spürte ein weiteres Mal die Müdigkeit in sich aufkommen. Also ergriff er diese Chance und ließ es dieses Mal zu, einzuschlafen.

Ulquiorra beobachtete ihn dabei. Sein Blick war starr, kühl wie immer. Doch etwas in ihm war unruhig. Auch er selbst konnte sich nicht ganz erklären, warum er das getan hatte, aber es schien keinen Sinn zu machen, darüber nachzudenken. Es war viel wichtiger, zu überlegen, was sie wegen ihrem neuen Gegner machten.


End file.
